


Project HOD: How to get the Omega of your Dreams

by ordinary_days01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinary_days01/pseuds/ordinary_days01
Summary: Tobio wants to ask Shouyou to prom, Tadashi is having too much fun meddling in Tobio's love life, Kei's emo as ever and Yuu has a crush on someone he's supposed to hate. A totally uneventful school year in the Academy of Magical Creatures and the Like.





	Project HOD: How to get the Omega of your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic in this fandom so hopefully it's not too cringey. pls enjoy!

“Hey guys, I was wond...er…” Tobio trails off as his favorite little Omega bypasses him alongside Yaku, the two conversing lightly about what he vaguely registers as party themes. He’s not gonna lie and say that he’s not very much jealous of the shapeshifter because let’s face it, he _is._ When will he ever be able to experience being so close to the perfection that is Hinata Shouyou?

He hears Shouyou laugh at something the other says, giving a smile as bright as his messy orange hair that never fails to make Tobio’s chest feel like he’s just finished running a 350-mile marathon (even if he hasn’t felt his heart beat in all his eighteen years of life). 

“You were wond...er what?” Kei, a fellow, though very emo vampire, mocks much to Tobio’s utter annoyance and nudges Tadashi, a seemingly unfashionable and tall vamp, as the duo snicker at Tobio’s half-awestruck-half-irritated face.

When Shouyou and Yaku finally round the corner at the end of the hallway and out of his unbelievably good eyesight, he turns to the two headache’s he calls his friends. “You know what, never mind.” If he’s telling the truth, he doesn’t even remember what he was going to say anyway. His mind tends to blank out whenever he lays eyes on his forever crush.

His crush. Tobio—youthful, strong, intelligent (ha!), and mysteriously sexy vampire, Kageyama Tobio has a _crush_ on beautiful, kind, adorable, cute, beautiful, charming, smart, fun-sized, amiable (did he mention beautiful?) Omega, Hinata Shouyou. Which really sucked (pun intended) because they couldn’t be more opposites. The vampire-werewolf feud everyone saw on TV wasn’t a lie. Yuu and Tooru were living proof of that.

Just then, Yuu decides to make his grand entrance by pulling sharply at Tadashi’s orange sweatband. “Will you ever take this thing off? It really doesn’t compliment your hair.” His face contorts to a look of disgust, noting the discoloration of it. He’d seen Tadashi wear that thing every single day since November 19, 2012 and it’s now January 2018. Nearly _six fucking years._

“Or at least wash it?” Kei’s features scrunch up into a frown. Tadashi rolls his eyes at the two. “How many times do I have to tell you guys it’s good luck?” 

“How could something as hideous as that possibly be good luck?” Kei shoots back. “It’s a filthy orange sweatband that you totally stole from your grandfather.” 

“I never stole it this sweatband Kei, you know that,” Tadashi says, crossing his arms.

“Didn’t your grandfather pass away like ten years ago though?” Tobio asks, confused.

“Have you looked in the mirror since, I don’t know, you learned what vision is?” Kei says rudely.

“Guys, I really don’t think—”

“Excuse me, you’re one to talk!” Tadashi bursts, throwing his hands up. “I can barely see your eyes because of all the eyeliner around them, which honestly makes you look more like a human sized raccoon with glasses so _you’re_ the one with messed up vision, not me. The only music you listen to is Evanescence, and hell, you even watch Bryan Starz interviews daily! You’re literally like the Asian version of Andy Biersack, except you’re not even musically talented!” he finishes exasperatedly and Tobio and Yuu are forced to hide their snickers behind their hands lest they want a very angry Kei up their asses.

They all hold their breath, waiting for the comeback the emo vamp will no doubt have waiting at the tip of his tongue. 

“I—” Kei starts but then snaps his mouth shut. “Well at least Andy Biersack is hot!” He shouts then storms away. Yuu lets out a low whistle.

“Damn Yama, didn’t know you had it in you.” The trio laugh as they head to first period, cracking jokes about Kei and his raccoon eyes and everything they thought he was going to say. It wasn’t one of his best moments, they all agreed.

Tadashi’s walking a little ahead of them when Tobio leans over to whisper in Yuu’s ear, “Ten dollars they make up by lunch time.” No matter how much the two fought, everyone knew Kei had a special adoration for Tadashi—dirty orange headband and all. He just had a weird way of showing it. That, and Tadashi was oblivious as hell. Yuu grins. “Lunch time? I’ll give it one period tops.”

They shake on it.

(Yuu ends up winning the bet in literal minutes, the duo immediately jumping into a conversation as soon as they all take their seats in class about math homework—as if they totally hadn’t just been throwing insults at each other five minutes prior. Tobio grudgingly forks over the ten bucks he’d brought to buy lunch that day and sulks for the rest of class. Why’d he even bet so much anyway? He blames it on Tadashi and Kei and his stupidness.)

 

“You’re going to _what?_ ” Kei asks as he decides on whether he should go for junk food or something healthy as a snack. In the end, he shrugs his shoulders and grabs a bag of barbecue Lay’s chips, throwing them on his tray.

Tobio sighs for the umpteenth time. How many ways does he have to explain to his airhead of a friend that he wants to try courting an Omega? Is it that crazy of an idea?

“He said he’s finally going to grow a pair and ask his little shrimpy on a date,” Tadashi answers for him with a loud laugh and Kei snorts. Tobio nearly growls but is quick to stop himself because he is _not_ a wolf.

“You do realize that there’s a whole vampire-versus-werewolves thing going on in this school right?” Kei reminds once their laughter dies down. A handful of tater tots are plopped onto his tray and Tobio almost salivates at the crispy potato goodness that’s just beyond his reach. 

“This whole hierarchy shit is annoying. I’m boycotting the volleyball team,” Tadashi says, slyly grabbing an extra slice of chocolate cake when he notices the raven-haired vamp staring longingly at their food.

“Boycotting the volleyball team? What’s that?” A deep voice inquires behind Tadashi and it’s then they notice the unbelievingly tall but utterly stupid Alpha wolf, Azumane Asahi. It’s a wonder how he managed to make it to the last rung of high school when he doesn’t even know how to do long division, more or less know that Miley Cyrus and Hannah Montana are the same people. 

(Tobio overheard Asahi and Haiba Lev, an extra tall and extra stupid Alpha wolf, arguing over it a few days ago. He had walked up to them but neither acknowledged his presence so he just stood there and listened, throwing in his two cents here and there and trying not laugh in their faces at the idiocy of the whole situation. When he was lying in bed later that night, his mind drifted back to the bizarre conversation and he couldn’t help thinking that despite there being a whole four seasons dedicated to her living a double life, the long-haired Alpha refused to accept that they were one person, claiming that his life “is not a lie” and that everyone was “living in ignorance”.) 

The only thing he’s remotely good at, Tobio will admit grudgingly, is volleyball. And asking _what the hell_ kind of questions.

“It means that we’re not going to any of the games and refuse to support it, Asahi. We want to see you all crash and burn,” Tadashi supplies without a hitch and Asahi eyes him with wonder. 

“Woah…”

Yuu comes bounding up to them seconds later a little out of breath. “Hey Yama, do you—” he abruptly cuts off and when he doesn’t say anything for a full minute, the trio watches him expectedly only to find his attention on the Alpha male with a clouded expression. “Um, never mind. I’ll meet you guys at the table.” Then he’s running away as if there’s a firecracker attached to his ass, except it looks a bit weird because it’s obvious he’s trying to tone down the supernatural speed.

As the rules in their nonexistent student handbook state, it’s forbidden for vampires to run at their normal pace because it’s apparently a ‘safety hazard’ and “people can get hurt if you’re running around like Speedy Gonzales in this piece” as their principle so eloquently put it during every assembly they had. 

“What’s up with him?” Kei wonders aloud but none of them have the slightest clue for their friend’s unusual behavior. Asahi coughs awkwardly behind them. “Can you move up Kei? I _really_ want some tater tots before they’re all gone.”

The emo vampire sobers up out of his thoughts, muttering a quick “yeah” before he’s dragging Tobio and Tadashi toward their designated table smack in the middle of the cafeteria. They’re not too far away from _Claws_ , or the name Tooru decided to call his werewolf posse while Yuu called theirs _Fang Gang_. It had something to do with the feud going on between the two and they all thought it was stupid but collectively decided it best to not question it.

“Don’t ask me about anything because I’m not ‘fessing up,” Yuu says nonchalantly while popping a french fry in his mouth, but there’s no mistaking the hard glint in his eyes and Tadashi promptly shuts his mouth with a gulp. They sit down quietly, munching on their food—minus Tobio who’s still sulking because he has nothing to eat—without a peep. Talk about awkward silence.

“So… I wanna ask Shouyou to prom,” Tobio throws out there without warning and Yuu nearly falls out of his chair.

“You want to _what!?_ ”

Kei tilts his head in confusion, pushing up his glasses. “I thought you wanted to ask him on a date? Not _prom_.”

“Prom can be our first date, _duh,_ ” Tobio retorts but there’s a stupid grin on his face that takes the heat out of his sharp answer. Tadashi snickers as he slides the chocolate dessert across the table in front of his friend. “‘Cause Shouyou would totally want to go to prom with someone he’s never talked to. _Right_.” Tobio pouts but stuffs the small piece of heaven in his mouth, savoring the only thing that’ll hit his stomach for the rest of the school day.

Yuu gapes at them, eyes flickering between the three. “I don’t think I’m following. You want to ask Hinata Shouyou, an _Omega,_ to prom?” He raises his eyebrows skeptically and Tobio groans. “Yes Yuu, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“How are you going to do it though?” Kei asks, eyes alight with sudden interest and Tobio considers him for a minute. He hadn’t even thought that far. What exactly _is_ his plan for doing this? He heaves out a sigh, shoulders deflating. “I don’t know guys.”

“I hear op all over this,” Tadashi smirks very cat-like and Tobio tries to blink back his worry with a sip of milk (it’s the only free thing in their cafeteria unfortunately).

“What the hell is an op?” Yuu takes a bite of his burger, chewing loudly and Tobio frowns. That’s _his_ money Yuu bought that burger with. Tadashi shoots him a bored stare. “It’s military talk Noya. Op is short for operation,” he answers in a _duh_ kind of tone and the small vampire throws a french fry at him.

“Whatever.”

“So what’s this op called?” Kei questions and Tadashi claps his hands in glee. “Project HTGTOOYD or HOD for short,” he replies simply and at their quizzical expressions, he rolls his eyes. “Goodness you three take the fun out of everything. Project HOD— _How_ to get the _Omega_ of your _dreams_. Or in this case, Tobio’s dreams.”

Yuu, appearing resolute on the whole situation, rubs his hands eagerly. “When’s this shindig starting?” 

Tadashi gives them all an ominous look, a mysterious smile creeping up his lips. “Tomorrow. Step one starts tomorrow.”

Tobio gives up on his empty stomach and flings himself back in his chair, suddenly regretting having opened his mouth at all.

 

Tobio finds Kenma waiting for him by his locker, immersed in something on his phone, when he finally gets out of his last class—Potions. He doesn’t even know why it’s mandatory when only an eighth of the population there were wizards, witches and the like. What does he, a vampire, look like having a cauldron in his room, throwing in weird stones and purple and green liquids while muttering spells like he’s Sabrina the Teenage Witch? Like a wizard wannabe, which he’s not.

He notes that the cat hybrid appears a bit anxious, his black tail curling like a vine around his denim clothed leg and Tobio has a sure guess it has everything to do with the flirtatious demon that’s taken to following Kenma everywhere he went.

“Hey Kenma,” Tobio waves and the hybrid looks up in surprise before his features melt into a pretty smile. They’d known each other since he started going to the Academy of Magical Creatures and the Like (he couldn’t believe it when he saw the school name either) and they were paired together for a semester long project in Herbal Knowledge. Tobio often thinks of how easy it would be to like Kenma—he’s cute, he’s funny, he actually knows of Tobio’s existence, and he’s fun to be around. Too bad that if he _did_ try to date him, he might actually get sent to hell courtesy of Kuroo Tetsurou.

“Tobio! Did you want to come over today? I downloaded the new update for Fortnite last night and I’m _dying_ to play it!” He bounces a little on his heels and a contagious grin nearly splits Tobio’s face in half. 

He’s cooing over the hybrid’s natural cuteness when they’re interrupted by a hard voice. “Hey Kenma,” Tetsurou says, but it sounds more like a demand for his attention rather than a friendly greeting. He eyes Tobio up and down with distaste and Tobio’s hand freezes on one of Kenma’s cat ears. Kenma sighs and steps away from the vampire’s touch. “What do you want Tetsurou?”

Tetsurou quirks a brow, a slight smirk playing on his lips. “Nothing. Just wanted to see if my favorite little hybrid had any plans after school.”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Kenma crosses his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes. Tetsurou laughs quietly. “With him?” He points to Tobio and Kenma nods. “I see.”

“Did you suddenly think I would want to hang out with you or something? ‘Cause I don’t know many times I have to tell you it’s never going to happen.”

“You wound me with your words, love. And last I checked, you can’t tell the future,” the half-demon supplies smugly, tapping his head. Tobio can hear Kenma’s teeth grinding together. Maybe it’s about time for him to go. He gathers the last of his things out his locker and searches down the hall for Yuu. He finds him waiting in front of the double doors leading to freedom and the vampire has half a mind to call him down here to get him out of this awkward as hell (pun intended) situation.

“I am not your little hybrid or your _love_ or whatever the freak else is along those lines okay? So don’t call me that. It’s weird. Especially because you’re a demon with little horns and don’t have a heart and all,” Kenma rambles with a wave of his hands and Tetsurou regards him with a calculated pinch to his lips.

“Then go out with me,” the demon answers easily. “And I’ll stop calling you love or whatever the freak else is along those lines.” He smiles charmingly, though Tobio can sense it’s also a bit tentative.

“Uh,” he interrupts and Kenma turns to him with wide eyes, as if he just remembered the other was still there. “I’m sorry but, uh, Yuu’s waiting for me down the hall. You can text the group chat when you’re on so we can all play together?”

Kenma offers a weak smile. “O-okay. See you tomorrow.” Tobio gives him a small pat on the arm and promptly speeds down the hallway, rules be damned.

 

While he’s walking home and he’s half-heartedly listening to Yuu ramble on about whatever, he can’t help but wish he was as smooth as Tetsurou.

 

Later that night as Tobio is sitting at his desk watching his daily dose of adorable puppy videos on his laptop, he feels his phone buzz beside him, nearly giving his unbeating heart a heart attack. He swears he probably jumped two feet in the air as he finally gets his bearings and checks the text message.

It’s from Tadashi.

 

 **From:** orange headband  
_say hi to ur little omega tmrw k_

 **To:** orange headband  
_Whut_

 **From:** orange headband  
_step 1 of hod remember? ur a dumbo_

 **To:** orange headband  
_Meanie :c_

 **From:** orange headband  
_u did NOT just send ‘:c’  
im blocking ur ass_

 **To:** meanie orange headband  
_Block all you wnt idc BRUH  
Okay i kinfa care b ut act like I didn;t say thta kool?_

 **From:** meanie orange headband  
_im gonna assume u don’t have autocorrect bc ur text is a mess of typos_

 **To:** meanie orange headband  
_I thoight you were blocking stupid_

 **From:** meanie orange headband  
_shut up_

 **To:** meanie orange headband  
_What if shouyou doesnt say hi bakc tho?_

 **From:** meanie orange headband  
_he’ll say hi back  
dw_

**To:** meanie orange headband  
_Youre so sure_

 

Suddenly Tobio’s phone starts playing _What Makes You Beautiful_ by One Direction and he momentarily jams out to the song before answering the phone.

“What’s up?”

“Dude, why are you having doubts about my plan? It’s going to work,” Tadashi’s voice crackles through the speaker confidently—only Tobio isn’t feeling any of the reassurance he figures his comment was supposed to convey. Because let’s face it, Tobio is lame and Shouyou is an angel disguised as an Omega.

“But Yama, Kei was right. There is a wolf-vamp thing going on. What if he hates me because I don’t turn all furry?”

Tadashi’s quiet all of two seconds before he bursts out laughing. “Do you know how dumb you sound? Oh goodness, this is rich!” Tobio frowns and impatiently waits for the other to calm down. “Whew, you’re really funny, did you know that?”

“You don’t say,” the raven-haired vamp grits out.

“But you do realize that this feud you’re talking about is only between Yuu and Tooru right? They’re the only ones dumb enough to continue with that idiocy. You’ll be fine, okay? I’m pretty sure Shouyou isn’t into that kind of stuff.”

When Tobio stays silent on the line for an extended amount of time, they both let out a sigh simultaneously and Tobio mentally prays that tomorrow luck is on his side because if not, he doesn’t think his heart could handle the rejection.


End file.
